Dyskusja:Próba Kanohi
Oof skończyłem to. Co za ROLLERCOASTER EMOCJI. Ech dobra czas to ocenić. "Próba Kanohi" to FF o... no właśnie, o czym? Już na samym wstępie tej oceny zaczniemy od mojego największego problemu z tym FFem, a konkretniej z jego fabułą. Mianowicie - on jej nie ma. Nie ma żadnej osi fabularnej, żadnego rdzenia, wokół którego oscylowałyby wydarzenia, żadnego punktu kulminacyjnego, celu, do którego by one zmierzały i który stanowiłby zazębienie się wszystkich wprowadzonych wątków, żadnej wyraźnej przeszkody do pokonania, nic. Ten FF to po prostu zbiór niezbyt powiązanych ze sobą wydarzeń z początków Khertesa jako Toa. A więc mamy sobie Khertesa, który jeszcze jako Matoranin na Metru Nui bawi się w poszukiwacza skarbów, tj. ze swoimi koleżkami Terrikiem i Whetysem (i możliwe że było ich więcej, nie pamiętam) szuka różnych artefaktów ukrytych w Mieście Legend. I podczas jednej z takich ekspedycji, która idzie zadziwiająco gładko (jak zresztą wszystkie "wyzwania" w tym FFie, ale o tym potem), znajduje Kamień Toa i postanawia, zamiast oddawać go w ręce Whetysa, pójść do Wielkiej Świątyni i zostać Toa. I tak rozpoczyna się wielka przygoda selfa Ajsona (prawie się rymnęło, szkoda). Tu już mi się nie podoba, że Khertes tak po prostu z dnia na dzień postanawia zostać sobie Toa, "bo w sumie czemu by nie". No i jak już nim został, spotyka się z Terrikiem, który zaprowadza go w jakieś szejdi miejsce i tam okazuje się, że cała ta grupa poszukiwaczy skarbów współpracowała z jakimiś nielegalnymi przemytnikami, którzy zabili Whetysa bo eeee czegośtam im nie dostarczył i guess. Khertes stawia im zadziwiająco znikomy opór, i kiedy każą mu zdobyć jakiś artefakt z Po-Metru bo inaczej zabiją Terrika, to oczywiście się zgadza i wyrusza na poszukiwania do domu swojego mentora, Dakorga (którego poznał off-panel tak btw), gdzie zgarnia jakiś śmieszny kamień ze stołu. Tak po prostu. Znowu, zero wyzwania (i tak wiem, że to niby fałszywka, ale wciąż). No i zanosi go tym bandziorom, ci uwalniają Terrika, i wątek przemytników się zamyka. Tak po prostu. A jesteśmy w jednej trzeciej FFa. :heck: Dalsza część FFa to quest Khertesa polegający na odnalezieniu dysków dla Dakorga, żeby pokazać, że jest godzien wstąpić do jego drużyny, Toa Yrdai. YRDAJ YRDAJ TYM OGONKIEM. Bo w ogóle wcześniej się okazuje że jakiś członek tej drużyny został zamordowany i i guess potrzebują kogoś na jego miejsce? Ale to nie jest opisane tak że "no, jeden z naszych członków został zabity, w tych ciężkich czasach potrzebujemy kogoś na jego miejsce, ale najpierw Khertes musisz udowodnić że jesteś tego godny", tylko "ej Khertes chcesz wstąpić do naszej drużyny? to idź znajdź te dyski elo", a Khertes też najwidoczniej nie czuje wagi całej sytuacji bo chodzi i chwali się na mieście "ej a wiesz co, ja będe w drużynie Toa, ale super " (jakby idealnie równo wstawił zęby Spizoka). NO TROCHĘ MI TO ZGRZYTAŁO. Wiem, że się powtarzam, bo pisałem już o tym na discordzie, ALE! ja to bym zrobił tak, że Khertes po znalezieniu Kamienia Toa nie pchałby się od razu do Wielkiej Świątyni, no bo jednak zmiana swojego życia to nie jest taka prosta sprawa, mógłby zachować ten Kamień, ale nie wiedzieć co z nim zrobić (jakieś dylematy itd., z jednej strony ciągnęło go do poszukiwania skarbów i jako Toa miałby ku temu więcej okazji, ale z drugiej niebezpieczeństwo, obowiązki i tak dalej), i wtedy mogliby zostać wprowadzeni ci Skakdi, że niby porwali Whetysa/Terrika/ich obu/cośtam zrobili, Khertes próbowałby poprosić o pomoc Dakorga ale tym nie mógłby jej udzielić bo cośtam , to by skłoniło Khertesa do użycia Kamienia i przemiany; potem mogłoby być tak samo jak w FFie, tj. zostałby złapany i zmuszony do znalezienia tego artefaktu (i tu też rozwinąłbym te poszukiwania, nie że po prostu Khertes sprzątnął jakiś kamień ze stołu i elo), a na koniec zamiast oddać ten artefakt w ręce złoli to by stanął z nimi do walki bo złole jak to złole by go wychujały i nie uwolniły wcale Terrika mimo że taka była umowa; Khertes musiałby ocalić swojego przyjaciela i dowieść swojej wartości jako bohater, to by była dla niego PRÓBA KANOHI, a tą całą akcję z zabójstwem i czelendżami Dakorga dałbym do kolejnego FFa. No ale tak się niestety nie dzieje. Zamiast tego mamy poszukiwania Dysków (które polegają na tym że Dakorg mówi Khertesowi "ej idź tu", Khertes tam idzie i, po pokonaniu jakieś nieznaczącej przeszkody (znów, zero wyzwania), zdobywa dyski). NAGLE powracamy do wątku przemytników, tak jakby (i to pewnie tylko dlatego że cię opieprzyłem Ajson :p), mianowicie Khertes się pyta czy to może oni nie stoją za zabójstwem tego no-name członka drużyny, a Dakorg (który jest zaślepiony własnymi śmieciami) NIEEEE GDZIE TAM, TO NA PEWNO MROCZNI ŁOWCY, a tak w ogóle to CI PRZEMYTNICY JUŻ DAWNO SIEDZĄ W WIĘZIENIU BO ICH TAM ZAMKNĘLIŚMY. ???????????????? SKORO CI PRZEMYTNICY I TAK SKOŃCZYLI W WIĘZIENIU, TO CZEMU NIE MÓGŁ TEGO ZROBIĆ KHERTES? JAPIERDOLE. Tak, niech jakakolwiek akcja w tym FFie dzieje się off-panel. Bo tak btw tu prawie wcale nie ma żadnych walk. Chyba tylko raz Khertes bił się z jakimś Vahki i tyle. NO KURWA ŚWIETNIE. No więc Khertes idzie do tego więzienia pogadać ze złym Skakdi (już nie pamiętam po co, ale to nie ma znaczenia), a on wtedy do niego "nic ci nie powiem, chyba że stąd wyjdziemy" "ok, ale obiecaj, że mi nie uciekniesz" "ok". Po czym ten Skakdi ucieka. A Khertes robi zdziwionego pikaczu. W ogóle okazuje się, że KTOŚ/COŚ/??? porywa tych więźniów, ale nie dowiadujemy się nic więcej (pewnie jakiś teaser do następnego FFa, kto wie. Oby.) Po czym, JAK GDYBY NIGDY NIC, wracamy do poszukiwania dysków. Zdobycie ostatniego z nich wygląda tak, że Khertes wchodzi do Archiwów i znajduje tam dysk. Tak po prostu. Niczego nie pomijam. Wchodzi, znajduje dysk, bierze go i wychodzi. Nie ma nic po drodze. SUPER """PRÓBA""" KANOHI W epilogu Khertes idzie oddać Dakorgowi dyski, ale okazuje się że Dakorg nie żyje :O bo zabili go z dupy jacyś no-name złole (Mroczni Łowcy? przemytnicy? to coś co polowało na przemytników? nie wiadomo), a Khertes dostałe NA RYJ POCISKIEM Z MIOTACZA. I NIE GINIE. Tylko idzie do Terrika po nową maskę. I na tym kończy się pierwszy etap w historii Khertesa. CO TU SIĘ ODWALIŁO TO JA NAWET NIE. Po pierwsze, te wydarzenia trzeba jakoś przeorganizować. Bo teraz to wygląda tak: Khertes zostaje Toa -> wprowadzenie I OD RAZU ROZWIĄZANIE wątku przemytników -> quest z dyskami -> akcja w więzieniu -> dalsza część questu z dyskami -> śmierć Dakorga Jest tu jakiś punkt kulminacyjny w ogóle???? Bo na pewno nie było nim zdobycie ostatniego dysku (wbicie na luzie do Archiwów). A to zabicie Dakorga było w epilogu, więc się nie liczy. No i było niespodziewane, więc też nie było żadnego buil-upu do tego wydarzenia. Moim zdaniem powinieneś najpierw zrobić wprowadzenie tych wątków, które pojawiają się w FFie (tzn. przemytnicy i próby Toa), dać jakieś PODWALINY i one by się potem przeplatały że sobą i zawiązały pod koniec (wtedy dałoby się wyróżnić wątek główny i poboczny, nie tak jak teraz, że jest jeden wątek, on się kończy i potem zaczyna następny). Generalnie wydaje mi się, że masz problemy z prawidłową konstrukcją fabuły, w tym poprzednim FFie też to było trochę widać. Popracuj nad tym. Jeśli chodzi o postacie to ech Khertes wydaje się być... ok, i guess? Nie ma za bardzo nakreślonego jakiegoś charakteru, przez większość czasu wydaje się być trochę taki bezpłciowy (w sumie jedyną jego zauważalną cechą było to, że był naiwny - uwolnienie tego Skakdi lol). No ale pod koniec zaczyna mieć tam jakieś zwątpienia i może się poprawi (tylko nie idź w moje ślady i nie rób z niego emo-ciotki puff), ale generalnie na samym początku brak jakiejś bardziej zarysowanej osobowości to nie jakiś duży problem. Dakorg był zaślepiony własnymi śmieciami i to mocno, jak na takiego mentora co niby do zdobycia każdego dysku daje jakiś morał (to było nawet bardzo spoko, tylko mogłeś tego tak nie podkreślać in-your-face, wydaje mi się że czytelnicy są na tyle kumaci żeby wyłapać jakieś subtelne przesłanie), to nie pasowało mi jego podejście TO NA PEWNO MROCZNI ŁOFFCY OM NOM NOM. No i przez to w sumie chyba zginął heh. Qiteu był dziwny i pojawiał się nie wiadomo skąd. Nie wiem, jak tę postać odebrać. Reszta, czyli Terrik, Whetys, ten Skakdi i pozostali byli i eeee tyle. Spełniali swoją rolę, i guess, ale nie wiem, co więcej o nich napisać. Moją ulubioną postacią jest no-name Toa Wody, której imienia Khertes zapomniał. More like Ajsonowi nie chciało się wymyślać imienia puff. Dobra wiem, że trochę zjechałem tego FFa ale po prostu no dużo rzeczy mogłoby być w nim lepszych, zwłaszcza, że masz potencjał, opisy są w miarę w porządku a momentami naprawdę przyzwoite, dialogi też ok (choć czasami trochę sztuczne), no i bardzo dobrze "poruszasz się" w kanonie, jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi. Po prostu no UKŁADAJ LEPIEJ WĄTKI PLOX ;-; No i tu nie chodzi o to że hejtuję czy coś, po prostu, no, mam nadzieję, że wyłapiesz swoje błędy z tej recenzji i nie będziesz ich popełniać w przyszłości, a to wszystko przeniesie się na lepsze pisanie (każdego początki nie były jakieś wow), może kiedyś poprawisz ten FF i usuniesz moją chujową ocenę, a ja napiszę nową, miejmy nadzieję że bardziej pozytywną. Albo nie poprawisz, ale po prostu zobaczysz jak kiedyś pisałeś i jaki zrobiłeś postęp. O ile zrobisz postęp ale, no, bądźmy dobrej myśli. Oceny liczbowej nie wystawiam bo mi sie nie chce. Voxovan 21:51, lut 3, 2019 (UTC) Uhh. Nawet nie wiem od czego i jak zacząć, więc może przejdę od razu do faktycznej oceny, zamiast silić się na jakieś wstępy. Zacznijmy od kluczowych problemów, jakie ten FF ma. Na początek - fabuła. Największy mankament opowiadania to to, że w gruncie rzeczy jest o niczym. Wszelkie wątki, które zaczynają się w tym FFie albo kończą się bezpowrotnie, albo zostają zignorowane, bądź zostawione na następne FFy. Khertes rozpoczyna swoją przygodę tutaj jako Matoranin, który wraz ze swoimi dwoma kumplami, Whetysem i Terrikiem, parają się poszukiwaniem skarbów, jeśli mogę tak to ująć. Następnie wskutek jednej z tych wypraw Khertes odnajduje Kamień Toa (który był ukryty w sumie z niewiadomych powodów) i, zamiast oddać go w ręce Whetysa, jak przewidywała ustawa umowa, zachował go dla siebie, co spotkało się ze zdenerwowaniem jego koleżki. I, szczerze powiedziawszy, do tego momentu było ok, jeśli chodzi o warstwę fabularną. Mieliśmy parę postaci, jakąś tajemnicę związaną z samym Kamieniem czy powodami Whetysa, oraz całkiem przyjemną otoczkę w postaci klasycznego Metru Nui. Niestety, nie trwało to długo, ale o tym za moment. Co dalej? Później mamy jakieś fragmenty o tym, jak to Khertes opowiadał jakiemuś Matoraninowi swoją historię, co pewnie miało być wymówką do wstawienia retrospekcji, ale jakby spojrzeć na to z innej perspektywy - czy Khertes nie wyjawił mu tam dość poufnych informacji, związanych z całą tą szajką przemytników, o której nawet nie powiedział swojemu mentorowi? Dość to ryzykowne jak dla mnie, no ale Matoranin wychodzi gdzieś w trakcie historii i nigdy więcej się nie pojawia, a smutny Khertes, by jakoś się pocieszyć, opowiada historię dalej, ale już tylko sobie, heh. No dobrze, następnie rozpoczyna się wątek wspomnianych już przemytników, czy kim oni tam byli, z którymi najwidoczniej trójka Matoran współpracowała (tzn. dwójka, bo z jakiegoś powodu Khertes był jedynym z grupki, który o nich nie wiedział). Spotkanie oczywiście nie wyszło i Khertes oraz Terrik zostali zamknięci w celi, gdzie odkryli zwłoki ich współpracownika, Whetysa. I tutaj pojawia się mój pierwszy duży zgrzyt z FFem, bo, no, uważam, że zmarnowałeś potencjał, jaki mogła nieść ze sobą postać Whetysa. Po przeczytaniu tych paru pierwszych fragmentów wierzyłem, że Whetys miał jakieś swoje powody, by znaleźć Kamień i samemu zostać Toa, i sądziłem, iż z tego powodu wywiąże się między nimi jakaś rywalizacja, może Whetys znalazłby inny sposób, by również stać się Toa, po tym jak odkryłby, że Khertes się nim stał, a więc okłamał go w sprawie kamienia, co mogłoby tylko zaostrzyć konflikt między nimi. Tymczasem nie, Whetys umiera i tyle, koniec historii. I w sumie żaden z jego kumpli nie przejął się jego śmiercią, przykre. I tutaj pojawia się pytanie, po co tej całej szajce był potrzebny Kamień Toa? Bo jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to zabili Whetysa, bo nie przyniósł im tego, czego od niego oczekiwali. Zakładam, że o to im właśnie chodziło, bo jeśli nie o to, a np. o Artefakt, który potem podwędził Khertes, to dlaczego Whetys chciał odnaleźć Kamień Toa, zamiast spróbować ukraść Artefakt? Żeby stać się Toa i jakoś uporać z bandziorami? Wątek ten (chyba) nie został poruszony, bo po śmierci Whetysa najwyraźniej nie miało to już żadnego znaczenia. Podsumowując, rozczarowałem się tym, jak rozwinąłeś całą sprawę z Whetysem. Khertes dostaje propozycje nie do odrzucenia, by zwinąć Artefakt od jego mentora, Dakorga, albo Terrik zostanie zabity. No więc Khertes zostaje uwolniony, udaje się do domu swego mistrza, gdzie zostaje wprowadzona nowa postać, Qiteu, dla którego Khertes znajduje czas, by przeprowadzić z nim sparing, no ok. Po tych wszystkich shenaniganach Khertes koniec końców zabiera Artefakt, tak po prostu. Wziął go zresztą z biurka Dakorga, mam rozumieć, że ten nie zauważył, że czegoś brakuje? A skoro to była fałszywka, to czy Dakorg wiedział, że Khertes go wziął, i czy wiedział, dlaczego? A jeśli wiedział, to skąd? I jeśli wiedział, to czemu później nic Khertesowi z tego nie robił, to miał być kolejny test? Dunno, tego się jednak raczej nie dowiemy, ale dlaczego, to już za chwilę. No więc Khertes zanosi ten Artefakt do szajki, Skakdi go sprawdza, uznaje, że to autentyk i uwalnia Terrika, po czym obaj odchodzą. Tyle. Jak Vox mi pisał, że wątek został po prostu zamknięty i dalej nie jest poruszany (to było jeszcze przed skończeniem FFa), to myślałem, że po prostu cała ta sprawa została jakoś eee no, zakończona, w sensie Skakdi zostali przymknięci, wszyscy umarli, czy coś, ale tutaj bardziej wygląda to po prostu na zerwanie wątku w celu wprowadzenia nowego. Huh, trochę to dziwne. Tym nowym wątkiem jest szukanie przez Khertesa dysków Kanoka a la Toa Metru. Jest on dość nudny. To co najbardziej zapadło mi z niego w pamięć to moment, gdzie Khertes znajduje Dysk w Wielkim Piecu, za którym leży Salamandra Piecowa i śpi. Nie ma nic powiedzianego, że dysk jest przez nią trzymany, czy że blokuje do niego dostęp, tylko, że Salamandra śpi za nim. Zakładam więc, że po prostu się za nim znajdowała, a więc wystarczyło podejść cicho, wziąć dysk i po kłopocie, ale Khertes postanawia zaatakować Rahi, bo tak. I wtedy też używa mocy żywiołu, czym pokazuje, że ma nad nią kontrolę, więc mógłby w sumie spróbować jakoś obniżyć temperaturę dookoła siebie, skoro mu tak wadziła (co, zresztą, jest logiczne). Tutaj może przerwę analizę fabuły i powiem o jeszcze innym aspekcie, który jest minusem FFa. Mianowicie akcja jest, że tak to ujmę po ingliszu, all over the place. Raz coś się dzieje, Khertes gdzieś jest w jakimś celu, widzi coś nagle, co przykuwa jego uwagę, a więc naturalnie powinno też przykuć uwagę czytelnika, ale zamiast się na tym skupić, dostaje flashbacka, później flashback się kończy i zaczyna inny, w zupełnie odrębnym czasie. Problem jest też taki, że retrospekcje nie są dobrze wydzielone, więc narracja po prostu "skacze" po historii, urywając jeden fragment na rzecz innego, co było dość uciążliwe, bo wyciągało z jakiejkolwiek immersji. Zwłaszcza, że np. taka scena z autopsji zwłok Toa jedyne co wnosi to to, że Artefakt, który zwinął Khertes, był atrapą i szajka została zamknięta, ale sam wątek martwego Toa jest cóż, ignorowany i nigdzie później niewspomniany, no, może poza jednym razem. No dobrze, dalej. Tu tylko wspomnę pokrótce o wizycie Khertesa w więzieniu, gdzie spotyka się z ostatnim Skakdi z tamtej szajki, który w tymże więzieniu został. Okazuje się bowiem, że więźniowie zaczęli znikać, ale strażnicy nic sobie z tego nie robili, co jest, szczerze powiedziawszy, cholernie dziwne. Już nawet nie mówię o tym, że bali się o posądzenie o niekompetencje, ale już nawet na zdrowy rozum mogli myśleć o własnym bezpieczeństwie. No ale nic to. Khertes pyta się o co chodzi z całymi tymi zniknięciami oraz o sprawę z morderstwem Toa z drużyny Toa Yrdai (YRDAI YRDAI TY--meh, było), ale Skakdi mówi mu, że powie, jak Toa go uwolni. Khertes więc to robi, a Skakdi ucieka, i jedyne co przekazuje Toa to to, że sprawa go przerośnie i takie tam. Tutaj kolejny zgrzyt jeśli chodzi o fabułę, mianowicie nikt nic Khertesowi nie robi z tego, że pozwolił więźniowi uciec. Ba, mogli go nawet powiązać z poprzednimi zniknięciami, co mogło by się skończyć niezbyt dobrze dla niego http://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png . Cały FF zostaje zwieńczony tym, że Khertes wraca z dyskami do Dakorga, ale zastaje jego zwłoki oraz dwójkę podejrzanych typków, z których jeden spuszcza mu łomot, na końcu strzelając u w twarz z bliskiego dystansu, co Toa Lodu przyjmuje dość... dobrze. Nawet za dobrze, bym powiedział. Na samym, samiutenkim końcu udaje się do swojego przyjaciela, Terrika, by ten wykuł mu nową maskę. Wygodnie się złożyło, że Ta-Matoraninowi akurat wyszła dobrze Kakama http://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png . I tak FF dobiega końca. A jest to dość rozczarowujące zakończenie. W sensie mamy rozpoczęcie paru wątków na kolejne FFy, i to jest dobra rzecz, ale z drugiej strony opowiadaniu brakuje klamry, jakiegoś faktycznego zwieńczenia. Skoro fabułę i moje odczucia z nią związane przybliżyłem, spójrzmy na inne cechy FFa. Opisy i dialogi nie są takie złe, niby, ale z drugiej strony powodują kolejny problem, związany również z historią opowiadania. Mianowicie wszystko dzieje się po prostu za szybko i zbyt chaotycznie. W jednym momencie mamy Khertesa szukającego dysku, parę akapitów później Khertes udaje się do więzienia, chwilę później szuka następnego dysku itd. No i nawiązania są mało subtelne, takie trochę "in your face", przez co niezbyt udane. Jedynym fajnym nawiązaniem, jakie przychodzi mi do głowy, to turlanie się w odniesieniu do DSa, to ci autentycznie wyszło :v I w sumie czemu to się nazywa "Próba Kanohi"? Bo Dakorg wystawia Khertesa na próbę, mianowicie, by zebrał dyski Kanoka, i ta próba kończy się tym, że Khertes chce nową Kanohi, wykutą z jednej z tych Kanoka, które zebrał (jeśli to dobrze zrozumiałem)? Idąc dalej, postacie. Kolejny problem. Mianowicie są one nieinteresujące i nijakie, i to nawet nie dlatego, że nie mają charakterów, ale ponieważ ich tutaj właściwie nie ma. W sensie, pojawiają się w opisach jakieś imiona, pokrótce jest powiedziane do kogo są przypisane, ale to tyle. Żadna postać niczego nie wnosi. Jedynym wyjątkiem może być Qiteu, który wydał mi się trochę podejrzany, ale nie mam odnośnie czego wyciągać wniosków, zobaczy się przy kolejnym FFie. Może Dakorga też można by podliczyć, ale trochę dziwny jest dysonans między jego "mentorowaniem" Khertesa a przekonaniem, że wszystko co złe to Mroczni Łowcy (pewnie się okaże, że miał rację, ale to wciąż trochę śmieszne, jakby wymyślał ciągle jakieś teorie spiskowe). Nawet Khertes, nasz główny heros, bardziej wydaje się być tylko źródłem POV, aniżeli pełnoprawnym bohaterem. Jedyne, co faktycznie jakoś kształtuje jego osobowość, to naiwność, o której już wspominał Vox, związana zapewne z niewielkim doświadczeniem jako Toa (pytanie co z doświadczeniem za bycia Matoraninem). Było trochę błędów (Archiw ;_;), powtórzeń, ale komu się one nie zdarzały, więc można je wybaczyć. Ale to, czego ci nie wybaczę, to te twoje shenanigany z enterami, jajebie. Co jakiś czas (zbyt często) brakowało enterów, ZWŁASZCZA przy dialogach, przez co kwestie prowadzących te dialogi bohaterów łączyły się w jedno. W jednym fragmencie (bodajże tym z autopsją) w przeciągu parunastu linijek naliczyłem się pięciu takich przypadków, reeeeeeeee. W epilogu, czy tam terminusie, również trochę tego było. Strasznie mi to przeszkadzało i wyrzucało z immersji, bo jedna postać coś mówi i nagle sobie odpowiada, co spotykało się z silnym "wtf" z mojej strony. Sporo negatywnych vibracji ego krytyki wylewa się z tego, co napisałem powyżej, ale pogadajmy o tym, co mi się podobało w FFie. A podobała mi się ogólna atmosfera, która towarzyszy wydarzeniom. Trzymanie się kanonu i Metru Nui jako lokacja powodują, że opowiadanie ma taki "feel" pasujący do bio, z braku lepszego określenia, i to jest naprawdę w porządku. Nad opisami miasta można by trochę popracować, by lepiej uwydatnić tę atmosferę, pewnie, ale nie jest to większym problemem, zwłaszcza, że Metru Nui to lokacja, którą raczej każdy z nas w jakiś sposób "widział". Paradoksalnie jednak jestem szczerze zainteresowany wątkiem zniknięć, "rzeczy, na które Toa nie są gotowi", oraz tych dwóch zabójców Dakorga. Khertes wydaje się być z tym w ogóle niezwiązany, co daje okazję na rozwój jego postaci jako osoby trzeciej, która wplątała się w przerastającą ją intrygę. Czekam oczywiście na kolejne FFy i liczę, że będą o wiele lepsze. Oceny liczbowej nie daję, bo nie byłaby za wysoka, ale chyba całościowo bardziej podobało mi się jednak Oko cyklonu, więc masz jakieś porównanie. Tę zapewne niepotrzebnie długą recenzję napisał dla państwa Tenenene.